Flames That Ravage the Earth
by Kiciakzaz
Summary: AirClan and WaterClan have lived side-by-side and tolerated each other for many seasons. AirClan, with their moors and their wings. WaterClan, with their fishtails and flowing rivers. But, when a group of cats with the power of fire comes, threatening to destroy the two clans, what will AirClan and WaterClan do? With they leave? Or will they stay and fight?
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

AirClan

Leader

Heatherstar-lithe, dappled dark tortoiseshell she-cat with long, white flecked legs dipped with black and heather blue eyes, large creamy brown wings

Deputy

Coldflight-handsome, thick-furred white tom with blazing amber eyes and black markings on his back and a gray underbelly, fluffy dark gray wings

Medicine Cat

Cloudberry-white she-cat with silver legs and ears and black paws and mint green eyes, small silver-gray wings

Apprentice Ravenpaw

Aerial Warriors

Timberflight-dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and chest and icy blue eyes, sleek dark brown wings, mates with Amberfrost

Skysong-white she-cat with golden eyes and pale silver splashes on her back and underbelly, cloud-like silver wings, mates with Fireblaze

Fireblaze-russet colored tabby tom with mottled ginger paws and glowing yellow eyes, fluffy fire colored wings, mates with Skysong

Apprentice Jetpaw

Morningwind-beautiful, slender pale golden she-cat with white swirls on her legs and back and clover green eyes, radiant dappled golden wings

Crystalgaze-striking black tabby she-cat with a white striped tail tipped with dark silver and wide, crystal blue eyes, shining onyx black wings

Apprentice Frozenpaw

Nightleap-fluffy black tabby tom with white legs dipped with black and white ears and bright yellow eyes, large black wings

Hollywish-black she-cat with one white front paw and one white back leg and holly green eyes, fluffy black wings, mates with Oakflight

Oakflight-thick-furred brown and red tabby tom with a white splash on his chest and dark amber eyes, large red wings, mates with Hollywish

Apprentice Robinpaw

Icebreeze-white she-cat with silver tipped fur and one black paw and tail tip and pale gray eyes, small white wings

Briarshine-pale brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and chest and shining blue eyes, fluffy dark brown wings

Eaglesoar-handsome dark tabby tom with a white muzzle, underbelly, and chest and glowing, dark golden eyes, large black wings, mates with Lavenderleap

Fogmuzzle-sleek-furred dark silver tabby tom with a gradient gray face and tail and dark green eyes, sleek dark gray wings

Apprentice Screechpaw

Wolfwhisker-dark gray tabby tom with a black underbelly and muzzle and pale yellow eyes, large black wings

Lightflower-extremely pale ginger she-cat with white dapples shaped like petals and bright amber eyes, small ginger wings

Apprentices

Ravenpaw-sleek black tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes and white dapples on her back, tail, and face, fluffy black wings

Jetpaw-muscular black tom with brown stripes on his back and tail and wide, blazing amber eyes, large dark brown wings

Frozenpaw-pretty, dappled white she-cat with warm golden eyes and pale silver dapples, a dark silver striped tail, and one black front paw, sleek pale silver wings

Robinpaw-dark red tabby she-cat with russet paws and a white chest and underbelly and pale yellow eyes, fluffy red wings

Screechpaw-dark brown tabby tom with a white chest and a black striped tail and dark, holly green eyes, sleek black wings

Queens

Amberfrost-dark ginger tabby she-cat with white splashes on her back, tail, and face and pale amber eyes, sleek ginger wings, expecting Timberflight's kits

Lavenderleap-beautiful silver tabby she-cat with lavender purple eyes and white tipped fur and black specks on her back and legs, shining pale silver wings, mother to Sweetkit, Dustkit, and Fallowkit

Elders

Songflight-graceful white she-cat with dark silver splashes on her back and chest and dark amber eyes, mottled white wings

Larkspring-dark gray tabby tom with black legs, face, ears, and tail and icy blue eyes, large black wings

Kits

Sweetkit-graceful silver tabby she-cat with bright golden eyes and white dapples that fade out at her legs, tiny pale silver wings

Dustkit-mottled very dark tabby tom with dark amber eyes and black stripes on his back and tail and black paws, tiny black wings

Fallowkit-thick-furred white she-cat with pale purple eyes and a black underbelly and chest and silver tipped fur, tiny white wings

WaterClan

Leader

Mistystar-pale blue-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes and white legs, tail tip, and muzzle and barely visible black stripes, white fishtail

Deputy

Oceanripple-dark blue-gray tabby tom with thick dark gray stripes that end at his tail and stormy, dark gray eyes, black fishtail

Apprentice Otterpaw

Medicine Cat

Riverdream-pale silver tabby she-cat with delicate paws dipped with black and glowing pale blue eyes, dark silver fishtail

Aqua Warriors

Lemmingcall-dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes and a single black stripe down his back and white paws, black fishtail, mates with Feathermist

Feathermist-dark silver tabby she-cat with a lighter chest, muzzle, and ears and bright mint green eyes, pale silver fishtail, mates with Lemmingcall

Crescentpool-black she-cat with pale gray eyes and a white crescent-shaped mark on her forehead, white fishtail

Apprentice Tidepaw

Pikefang-dark brown tabby tom with black paws and chest and a white tail tip and glowing yellow eyes, black fishtail, mates with Dewripple

Dewripple-pale blue-gray she-cat with pale silver rippled stripes on her back and wide, emerald green eyes, blue-gray fishtail, mates with Pikefang

Swiftriver-white she-cat with dark gray eyes and silver smudged splashes on her back and chest and mottled black paws, white fishtail

Stonestorm-mottled gray, black, and dark gray tabby tom with pale yellow eyes and one white front paw, black fishtail

Freezemist-smoky pale gray she-cat with pale green eyes and white tipped fur and paws dipped with black, gray fish tail

Apprentice Rockpaw

Hailstrike-dark blue-gray tabby tom with one black front paw and a black striped tail and burning amber eyes, black fishtail

Lakestreak-silver she-cat with white streaks that thin out at her tail and pale, icy blue eyes, very pale silver fishtail, mates with Fishstrike

Fishstrike-black tabby tom with yellow eyes and a dark gray tail, muzzle, chest, underbelly, and legs, smoky dark gray fishtail, mates with Lakestreak

Leafwater-mottled pale brown tabby she-cat with watery blue eyes and darkers legs and white paws, dark brown fishtail

Wavestripe-dark gray tabby tom with glowing amber eyes and one black stripe along his stomach and black ears, black fishtail, mates with Cinderbrook

Nightwatcher-black tom with sharp yellow eyes and lighter streaks in his fur, a gray striped tail and a white face, dark gray fishtail

Apprentices

Otterpaw-pale brown she-cat with mint green eyes and black splashes on her back and stomach and a darker striped tail, pale brown fishtail

Tidepaw-dark brown she-cat with mint green eyes and black splashes on her back and stomach and a lighter striped tail, dark brown fishtail

Ripplepaw-handsome, thick-furred dark silver tabby tom with dark amber eyes and black stripes that end at his tail and paws and are thicker on his back, very dark silver fishtail

Queens

Cinderbrook-smoky dark gray she-cat with pale gray streaks that thicken at her paws and tail and dark green eyes, dark gray fishtail, mother to Smokekit and Blackkit

Elders

Bubblepool-fluffy pale blue-gray she-cat with white paws and a darker tail and clover green eyes, dark blue-gray fishtail

Dustystorm-dusty dark brown tabby tom with black legs and ears and dark amber eyes, dusty brown fishtail

Kits

Smokekit-smoky dark gray tom with black streaks that thicken at his paws and very dark green eyes, black fishtail

Blackkit-black tabby tom with amber eyes and one dark gray stripe down his back and dark gray ears, dark gray fishtail

* * *

**These cats have lived away from the four original clans for seasons and seasons, making their names a little different from theirs'. Also, if a cat in WaterClan has a different colored tail tip than the specified color of their fishtail, it simply means that most of the fishtail is that color, but it is tipped with that other color. (For example: white she-cat with a silver tail tip and bright blue eyes, white fishtail. This means that her fishtail is white, but there is a silver tip.) Get it? Good! **


	2. Prologue: Prophecy

**Disclaimer: I do not own _any _ideas related to Warriors Cats, Erin Hunter does. I only own OCs and the plot.  
**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Cloudberry shivered, feeling the cold wind blow against her small silver wings. The half-moon glowed brightly above the medicine cat, and she flapped her wings a little to assure they didn't freeze off. _Stupid wind… Stupid wings that won't work in the wind… Stupid, stupid... _

"Good, SpiritClan, it's cold tonight! Leafbare has definitely arrived early this time," a pale silver she-cat mewed. Cloudberry shrugged, dipping her head to Riverdream, the WaterClan medicine cat.

"You're right, Riverdream. Is all well in WaterClan?" Cloudberry asked, eying the she-cat's tail warily. It looked like a fish's tail, split in two at the end, so they could swim. _I can't _

"Yes, Cloudberry. We are here." Cloudberry ducked her head, and she arrived at her destination, a clearing in the forest where a pool of shining water glimmered in the center. Riverdream nodded, gesturing with her tail.

"Please, SpiritClan. Give me some good news," Cloudberry whispered, kneeling down beside the pool. She was dimly aware of the pale silver cat settling down beside her. She pressed her pink nose against the stone edge around the pool, and closed her eyes.

The white she-cat stood up, yelping as heat burned her face and smoke grabbed at her paws. Gasping for breath, she looked around, hoping to find water to put the fire out. However, there was no fire at all in SpiritClan's ground.

"Cloudberry, calm down. There is not really any fire in SpiritClan. It is only a warning." Cloudberry looked up, feeling relieved as she spotted a speckled pale brown she-cat. The brown she-cat flicked her tail, and the smoke disappeared, all heat evaporating. Cloudberry gasped, heaving deep sighs to calm herself.

"What was that, Specklewing? Why is there no fire, yet everything is burning?" Specklewing dipped her head, her deep green eyes solemn.

"Troubled times with come for AirClan and WaterClan. Forces that can destroy the two clans as we know it," Specklewing mewed, her voice low. Cloudberry's eyes widened with fear, and she fluffed her fur out, trying not to show the uneasiness she felt.

"Specklewing… Is there anyone who can save us? Anything?" Cloudberry was definitely worried now, if her brother, Coldflight, the best fighter in the clan and deputy, couldn't fight this force away.

"Water and air balance out, creating harmony and peace within. But, when one blazing touch tips the scale, all will crumble to the Earth." Specklewing warned, her large brown wings lifting her off the ground. She circled around Cloudberry, flapping her wings as the gusts pushed against the medicine cat.

"What…. what d-does that mean?" Cloudberry yowled, trying to speak through the wind that pushed through her fur. Specklewing landed, and she faced her former apprentice with a sad gaze.

"Only the coldest wind can balance the scales, sending air and water flowing through the land," Specklewing whispered, her form slowly starting to disappear. Cloudberry yelped, feeling herself being pulled down into the ground. Flames consumed her, and she gasped, jolting awake. The rising sun shone light on the clearing, and Cloudberry spotted Riverdream getting up, looking happy as could be. _Did she not receive the warning? The prophecy? _

"I had a lovely rest. Let's head back, shall we?" Riverdream mewed, stretching out her legs. Cloudberry dipped her head, though her head was still spinning and her paws were unsteady.

"Tell no one, until the time is right. Remember…. Without the forces of air, not even a blazing fire can live." Cloudberry gasped silently, hearing Specklewing's voice echoing in her head. _Oh, SpiritClan… I hope we're ready for this…_


End file.
